Media distribution systems (e.g., the Rhapsody™ service offered by RealNetworks, Inc of Seattle, Wash.) may distribute media content (e.g., audio files, video files, and audio/video files) from a media server to a client electronic device (e.g., an MP3 player). A media distribution system may distribute media content by allowing a user to download media data files and/or receive and process media data streams.
Unfortunately, client electronic devices have a finite amount of storage space for storing media content. According, as the user continues to acquire media content, unless the user is disciplined and deletes media content that they no longer listen to, the client electronic device is eventually going to run out of storage space.